Fallen Star
by TheQueenOfPickles
Summary: What happens when two famous band members decide to take a break? Better yet, what happens when they find the Host club? I don't know how I'm going to do this story, it doesn't have much of a plot. Whatever happens, happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm not even sure if people are reading. BUUUUUUUUT, because I'm me, I have to go and make a fanfic for my own amusement. Am I sad or what? Anyway, I guess I'll stop boring you and let you read one of my interesting stories.(Or not...)**

**-TheQueenOfPickles**

* * *

><p>I tapped along with the beat coming from the small earbuds. It was so boring on a plane. It didn't matter if it was a private jet with a huge entertainment center. Life was just simply boring. I glanced out the window once. All I saw was blue and clouds. Well, it was better than seeing several fan planes with huge banners saying <em>"I LOVE YOU AUTUMN." <em>That guy was just so frikin crazy. I shuddered and turned away from the window, turning my attention to the loving friend sitting in a seat across from me.

I pulled the buds out, which I now realized were loud enough to hear noise about three feet away. Janessa raised an eyebrow as a I stubbornly tried to wind the headphones around the pink iPod. I growled in frustration before finally screaming. "DAMN GOOD FOR NOTHING IPOD!"

Suddenly the screen went completely black, not its usually sleeping blue screen. "Oh gosh. I am so sorry Jill. Oh no I didn't mean it! It wasn't your fault! It was the headphone's fault! Jill!" I started screaming at my lifeless iPod while Nessa rolled her eyes and went back to the book she was reading.

"What?" I whined at her.

"You're weird," she sighed, giggling slightly. I glared at her.

"Why am I weird?" I demanded.

"Youre screaming at your iPod."

"Her name is JILL!J-I-L-L."

She blinked and giggled again. "And you name your stuff."

I glared at her, causing her to set down her book and glare at me. Soon we were having a serious staring contest. I ddin't even feel the need to blink, strong stagelights and constant daydreaming finally paying off. Unfortunately for Nessa, she always wore sunglasses on stage and didn't daydream at all. Her green eyes began to twitch.

"Give up now!" I yelled at her, still not blinking my own blue eyes.

She smiled before saying, "Never!" She never went down without a fight. Her eyes twitched violently before finally snapping closed. I punched my fist in the air, ignoring her painfull cries of how much her eyes hurt. I danced around the jet, chanting, "I won~ I won~ I won~"

She glared at me. "I hate you."

I made fake tears form in my eyes. "Awww! I love you too, Nessa!"

She laughed and got out of her seat, going over to the little snack bar. She walked back over with a root beer, slurping it loudly. I rolled my eyes and tossed my chin-length bangs out of my face.

Though I loved my freaky long hair, it was very annoying. When I had gone on stage the first few times, people started saying how my hair looked like Hannah Montana's. That's when I got furious and grew out my bangs longer, and crimped my hair once a month. So now the blondeness fell to my butt and was always slightly curled. Result of having three years of your hair crimped and not having it done in a while.

I went back over to my seat, grabbing the bottle of root beer from the figure in front of me. "Hey!" she shouted while I took a whole bunch. "Go get your own!" she ripped the bottle from my hand.

I shrugged. "I'm lazy. Sue me." I attempted to grab the bottle again, but she took it out of my reach.

"I will!" she huffed. I gave up on the bottle and got up, going to get a pop myself. I wasn't the biggest fan of root beer. More like Pepsi. But, sadly, my evil best friend had stocked it full of the stupid caffeine free drinks. I pouted, trying to look for my blessed drink.

"Janessa." I said in a slow, serious way. I could almost see her freezing in her seat. She knew that whenever I used this voice, something was going to happen. Something _very bad._ My head turned slowly towards her, before in a tight smile. "Where is all the pepsi?" I asked eerily calm. If you knew me, a voice like that meant a, I'm-going-to-skin-you-alive voice.

Janessa's eyes widened with fear as she slowly went behind her seat, as if I were a tiger. She made no sudden movements, and the tight, almost insane, smile stayed on my face as I examined my victim. Her thin lips were quiverring, and the dark brown hair looked sweaty. "Um, well, you know how you get with caffeine, and, uh, uhm, I sorta... got rid of-"

Before she could finish I leaped on her, about to claw into her face when she sputtered out, "THERE'S ONE IN COOLER! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she gaurded her face, waiting for the impact. I simply got off of her and walked over to the cooler. "Thanks Nessa," I said cheerfully, already opening the pepsi.

She blinked a few times, looking around in awe. "Am I in heaven?" She asked girlyish. Then her eyes landed on me. I grinned evily. "Darn..." she muttered, getting off the ground. I noticed her clothes for the first time.

"I like that outfit..." I muttered. She was wearing a gold sequinned tanktop, which kind of made her little bit of cleavage look bigger. Her silver belt hung loose over the black mini skirt, the sliver leggings under it matching. To be honest, it looked a little better that the dark, slightly ripped skinnies with the black and purple tank top I wore. I fiddled with the silver chains that draped dramatically on my right leg, but bunched up tightly in the rest of the belt loops.

When she blushed, I noticed a look in her eyes. I grinned again. "Oooooh, someone's in loooooooove." I sang, causing her to stare at her heels. I rushed over to her, abandoning the pepsi on the counter. I shook her violently, trying to strangle the answer out of her. "Who is it! Who is it!"

She blushed even more. "T-tyler." she murmered, me barely hearing her.

My eyes widened and I jumped up and down. The small amount of caffeine already starting to go through my blood. "EEEEEEEP! Well, what are you waiting for? You got all dressed up and EVERYTHING! He's right in the next plane room thingy, go talk to him!" I started shoving her towards the small door that led to the next section of the jet. Tyler was one of the gaurd trainees. He was learning from Frank, who was our best bodygaurds. I shoved her in, silently proud of myself, then turned around. I was going to finish that pepsi. I hummed happily, skipping over to the counter.

"La la la la la la l-" I stopped dead when I noticed the tiny difference. The counter was empty. My eyes widened, sweeping around the room for my pepsi. I suddenly noticed one of the maids carrying a small tray with all the garbage. In the center was a bottle full of the liquid I desired. My mouth watered for a moment before I ran, screaming at the maid. "Wait! Stop!"

The maid turned and her eyes widened, noticing her employer. She instantly stiffened. "Miss Natashie! One moment let me discard this." Before I could grab the bottle, it all slunk ito the garbage shoot, going who knows where. I froze instantly, my whole body stiff. "Now what do you want, Miss Natashie? Miss Natashie?"  
>"No..." I whispered, right before I fainted.<p>

oOo

My eyes opened slowly, wandering where I was. I suddenly recognized the face above me, poking my cheek. Her shoulder length hair brushed my face and I shot up, sputtering out nothing.

I glared at her while she smiled, looking smug. "Yay. You're awake." I looked around. We were in the hotel room, Our stuff by the door. I sighed and settled back into the pricy couch. I didn't like the fact of the really big rooms, but Japanese people were so much nicer and had nice places to stay. Japan was the last place in our tour.

I yawned and rested my eyes on the window. Japan was so...weird, in a way. It was beautifull, odd, and yet somehow creul. I wouldn't mind staying here for awhile. I knew the language, considering I had a half Japanese grandmother. But then again I knew a lot of languages, and had a lot of nationalities mixed in my blood. A little German, Norweigon, Native American, French, British...

I smiled slyly and turned to Janessa. She paled, backing away. "Oh no. Leave me out of crazy Autumn plans." Her hands were in front of her as she ran into the wall.

I laughed. "Take it easy Nessa. It's not a scheme or anything...maybe." I gave her a shy smile, hoping she would go for my plan. "I was just thinking...maybe we should stay here after the concerts..."

She smacked her head into the wall. "Ugh. And now you're going to inform me of your crazy plan of how to slip under everyone's noses and blend in." And so I did.

I grinned manically as I went to go get my hair died. Step one, change up appearance. Janessa followed close behind, grumbling about how this was stupid. I ignored her and continued to cackle to myself.

I sat in the chair and demanded assistance. Instantly one of the stylists came over, asking how I wanted it.

"You are to put three pink one inch strands of hair in the right side, put in bleach blonde highlights, dark brown lowlights, and cut my hair two inches," I informed her, smiling. She raised an eyebrow at my demand, but I just pointed to Nessa. "And my friend over there will have her hair cut to below her chin, have it curled, and put in some blue somewhere. It'll lighten up her gloomy expression."

I got an icy stare from my friend but ignored it, waiting for my hair to be done. I started thinking, then got to wondering how I got to the high position I was in today. I guess it started with my parents' death. The fire that only I had survived. I was over it, really. Reporters would ask occasionally if I missed them, but they always got the same answer.

"Of course I miss them, but I've learned to accept the fact that they've gone to a better place and are watching over me, proud of what I've accomplished."

Once they died, I had been devestated, but quickly recovered. I started to plunge myself into plays, commercial auditions, anything that involved me pretending I was someone I wasn't. Acting was a special gift, and my parents' death had made me want to act even more. By the age of twelve I had already starred in two movies, having a pretty good career. But at thirteen, in my third movie, I had been asked to sing at one part. That's when the scouts poured in.

Several asked for contracts, but I refused. Most of them only wanted me, not my shy best friend since forever who played the guitar. Finally my agent found the perfect record deal, that would accept both of us and provide us with a bass and a drummer. We had taken it, and that's when our fame skyrocketed.

Now, three years later, 'Fallen Star' was one of the most popular bands. Making it hard to go and try to take a break and be normal. Well, at least we weren't _as _popular in Japan. The main reason we were coming here on tour was to see how many people we could rope up.

Suddenly I felt warm hair drop to my back. I stared in the mirror, already liking my apearance. The hot pink streaks stood out well against the now contrasting blonde hair. Where the blonde ended, brown began. It made me grin, but I noticed something was misssing.

"Crimp it." I stated, waiting for her to go to work. I saw Janessa come up behind me in the mirror, admiring my new hair. I sighed when the woman gave me a confused look. "Crimp it?" I switched to Japanese, catching the fact that I had been speaking American.

"Ohhh. Yes, of course."

That had taken a half an hour.

I was admiring my freshly crimped and colored hair. "I love it. Your hair looks cute too!" I said, turning to look at my friend.

Nessa sighed, playing with the dark blue strand in her bangs. They were spread all out over her shorter hair. "Yeah, but I don't understand why you only had to chop off two inches."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "BECAUSE, I need long hair. My round face looks funny with short hair. You look so much better with shorter hair."

She growled and continued to play with the hair. "Ok, what's the next part?"

I giggled. "NEW NAMES!" I screamed at her.

Her eyes widened before her lip came out. "B-but I like my name! Oh Auti, don't make me change my name!"

I laughed. "It's ok, Nessa. Just our last name." Janessa sighed with relief, making me laugh again. "So...How bout Honey?"

All I got was a grimace. "Okayyyy...how about Hontou?"

A pause. "You know that means destruction, right?"

"Yup!"

A sigh. "Janessa Hontou... Autumn Hontou..."

"Well, it's settled then. We are officially getting a house here."

Janessa sweat dropped. "And what do we tell our fans?"

"Oh, well I got Frank to take care of that. He said that he would tell everyone we were on vacation. Something about flying around the world, going on cruises, off to unknown islands, all that crap. So, we're settled. No search teams for us!"

Nessa laughed then hugged me. "Cuzzie, I think I like it here."

I patted her head in a grownupy fashion. "Me too, Nessa-chan. Me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, well, I will tell you I don't CARE if you're reading or not! If I don't type little people eat at my brain... And I really don't want my brain eaten away by people that faintly remind me of leprechouns... I have no idea where this story will go...I just had to type it... Oh hey look what I did with that line up there\**

**Anyway, please review and tell me if I'm good or not.**

**Review and I'll chew on my ring!**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *Dodges flying objects* Ok! Stop, I get it! I forgot the disclaimer last time! I'm so sorry, Autumn! Don't kill me!**

**Autumn- Muahahahahahahahaha! I shall kill you then revive you then kill you again, then I can revive you again! For I am anime and I can do whatever I please!**

**Me: No, you can't. You do what I tell you to do.**

***Another object is thrown***

**Me: Ok, Why did I give you sugar?**

**Autumn: Idk. But hey! Lemme say this so you don't FORGET! Miss Pickles here doesn't own anything about Ouran. *Sigh* Except, sadly, me. And Janessa. Hey, speaking of which, why didn't you make her my sister!**

**Me:... Can we just let them read?**

**Autumn: NEVER!**

**Me: Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Well, we had bought a small house, not too big. It was white on the outside, looking american-ish. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, an office, a den, a living room, and a dining room. We hadn't been there a week, and I had already unpacked, got some new dark purple blankets with lavender sheets. I even painted my room to match my blankets. I had set up my stuffed animals nicely in the two hanging shelf thingies. I had a lavender desk, pure white carpet, (not counting the really hairy, fuzzy purple one I threw down) and now I was walking from the store with a flat screen.<p>

I grinned when I entered into the little akward space between the open dining room and living room. It was such a cute little place. I decided to ignore Janessa's confused look and dashed upstairs to my room. I quickly set it up, also hooking up the dvd player I had bought earlier. I was laughing phycotically when Nessa walked in.

"What. In the World. Are you doing."

I froze as I was about to pop the sacred disk into the dvd player. "Uhm..."

She sighed. "Is that what I think it is."

"Possibly."

"Didn't I tell you not to buy them?"

"Maybe..."

"So why did you go buy the entire collection of Soul Eater on dvd?"

I grinned like a maniac. "BECAUSE THEY'RE FREAKING AWESOME AND I DON'T CARE HOW MANY TIMES I WATCH THIS ANIME IT WILL NEVER GET OLD! NEVER NEVER NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER..."

I started swaying slightly. Damn candy and your stupid sugur rushes! I felt my bed give off a whoof as I fell into the pillows.

oOo

I stared at my passed out cousin in shock. She usually went out later than that... Wonder how much she had this time?

I left the room shaking my head and giggling. I could be the mature one sometimes. Which could be sad, really. I went over to my own room, which was pretty much white, except the ocassional vines I painted on the white walls. All of my stuff in my room was either white or wooden. I wasn't much for looks.

I couldn't hear anything coming from Autumn's room, but that was ok. She didn't snore, like I did. And If I woke her, I would have a dent in my skull within seconds. She was not one you woke up, no matter how chipper she seemed. I, on the other hand, wasn't as brutal. I just got out bed sleepily.

And here's a fun fact about Autumn. She is completely addicted to candy and caffeine. I giggled again thinking about it. It made her go crazy, and she kept blabbing untill finally she passed out. I was used to it, being with her since we were four. She was always the one to come up with our crazy ideas, and almost always sugar was involved.

I was a bit more reasonable, keeping her grounded. But even I had my crazy side. And if there was one thing that made Autumn even more crazy than sugar, was her books and anime. One of the reason she loved Japan so much. But after she read a book or watched an anime show, she would be completely loony and turn into a crazy fan girl. Or she would go completely insane and start doing odd things, like sudden urges to jump off a cliff or something.

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. When I opened the door, a man held out two packages. I grabbed them and signed the paper, rememering to use the new last name. It was sort of fitting, using a word that meant destruction.

I went over to the couch, untying the ribbon around the package. I saw yellow before realizing this was the school's uniform. Ouran Academy. I took them out completely, sweat dropping when I noticed the figure walk into the room.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE THOSE UGLY THINGS! IT'S B-B-BLINDING ME!" Autumn shrieked, shielding her eyes. I was mezmorized.

"They're...theyre... THEY'RE SO FLUFFY!" I shrieked and hugged the poofy yellow dress. I was already loving this school.

oOo

I tugged at the stupid yellow dress. "Do I HAVE to wear this!"

"Yes" Janessa said simply as they walked to school. It was only maybe a block away.

I groaned loudly before opening the school's door for both of us, my bag banging it on the way in. "I mean, It's not like anyone would enjoy wearing these things! Right?" I shouted. I didn't get an answer. "Nessa! Answer m-" I was cut off by what she was staring at. This school was HUGE.

"Holy shit..." I muttered, examaining everything around me. There were a lot of people here, too. I sweat dropped.

"Gahhhhhh..." There was a group of girls swooning over some guys who were walking in the hall. Sure, they were cute, But what the hell was with the rose petals falling above the blonde's head. Where were they coming from? And why were there hearts flying obove the girls' heads?

I was pulled aside by Nessa, who had also been looking at the strange kid. She took me to my classroom, before speaking. "Ok, this school is strange. I better get to my class before it gets too late. Please, please, _please. _Don't do anything stupid!"

I grinned at her. "Since when do I do stupid things?"

She sighed and walked off to her own, second year classroom. I decided to let myself get engaged in some of the students. I scanned the room. Mostly a whole bunch of swooning girls, weirdo guys, and then some bird which I was completely confused about.

I took a seat in the back, where two identical twins eyed me suspiciously. I took it for about five minutes before I snapped. "What?" I shouted at both of them.

They smiled at each other, and not in a good way. I knew that smile. I had it almost all the time. It was mischivious. They quickly turned away, whispering to each other. I caught words like, interesting, play-thing, and different. I frowned slightly, not liking where this could possibly be going. But before I could unleash my wrath on them , the teacher shushed everyone.

"Ok, class. We have a new student today. Hontou-san, please introduce yourself."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to."

Everyone turned their heads to me, shocked. I raised an eyebrow at them. "What? I said I don't wanna! Jeesh, leave me alone." I waved a hand at the teacher. "Go on with your school work. I won't bother you." The teacher seemed to accept this, going back to talking. "Much..." I added under my breath. Oooooh, I think this will be fun...

oOo

I skipped down the hall, pleased at my productive day. I had annoyed the teacher a whole total of eighteen times. It was fun, if you didn't think about consequences. Like being yelled at. But hey! Worked for me, as long as I had fun! Besides, not like he could hit me!

But those twins looked really odd. They had the strangest glint in their eye, almost as evil as I got after eating three bowls of candy and watching the whole Soul Eater series non-stop. Now _that _was a fun night/day or two.

Now I was going to look for a nice place to study. I liked math, actually. It pleased me to go and study it for hours. But the stupid libraries were blinding, with yellow and blue everywhere. I really didn't mind noise, but seeing flashes of yellow reminded me of the tellitubbies and- I shuddered. Those things were _demented._ They had a poor baby for a sun! It was sad! I had cried everytime that poor baby laughed, showing it's pain to the world.

I stopped when I noticed a room that looked like it was empty. It said 'Music Room Three.' Made me wonder just how many music rooms they had... Oh well! I opened the door cheerfully, skipping in.

Seven heads turned my way. I regognized a few, like the blonde haired boy, and the two red headed boys. I also slightly noticed a girl reading a book, who for reasons unknown, was dressed as a boy.

The black haired boy at the lap top went back to his typing. "Hosting hours haven't started yet." He stated simply. My eyebrows rose. A host club? Oh dear, what did I just get into?

"Uhm, actually I was just sort of looking for a place to study..."

The oddly dressed girl looked up at me, her eyes a tad bit wide. "Leave while you still can..." she said, then went back to her book.

I looked quizzically at her, then attempted to leave. But I was stopped by a sudden fall of rose petals. I started to choke. "What the hell!" I sputtered out, looking at the blonde in front of me. Ok, where did the rest of the room go? And where the hell did all these roses come from? Japan is so weird...

The boy held his hand out to me, intending for me to take it. "Oh, but my princess! You should stay!"

I choked on another rose petal. "No way! I'm out!" Suddenly the whole rosey-backround thing stopped, and in a blink of an eye the blonde in front of me was gone, in a dark corner that I still can't figure out how got there. He was drawing little circles on the ground, and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Great, now you've done it, Hontou." One of the twins said. I raised an eyebrow, then muttered in english, "Japan is so weird..."

The blonde looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, scaring me half to death. Those eyes...they looked like...

"TELLITUBBI!" I screamed, running for the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was caught by the wrist by someone. I whirrled on them. I probably shouldn't have had coffee at lunch...

It was the blonde again, fully recovered from his fit. But he looked concerned. "What has such a pretty princess like you so frightened? What are these 'tellitubbies' you speak of?"

My eyes widened. These japanese people were really weird. "They...they're...almost as bad as Barne..." I shivered and went to the corner he was previously in.

I saw a smaller, cuter blonde kid come into view. "Hi! I'm Mitsukini Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny!" I sweat dropped. Was this some kind of joke? This looked like a toddler.

As if reding my thoughts, the nerd boy flashed his glasses and said, "Yes Hunny is a third year here at the school." I could sense he wanted to smile, but he sealed it up. That kid was freaky...mental note, stay away from him...

I was being dragged out of the corner by the older-looking blonde. "Oh I completely forgot introductions! Men! Line up!"

All of them, the freaky nerd having to be dragged, lined up so I could see each and every one of them. Ok, so these guys passed themselves off as hosts? I almost laughed. Sure, ok, they were cute, but they were just so...

Th boy swept his arm dramatically at the two twins, both looking devilishly frightning. It reminded me so much of my candy raids... But I siad nothing. "These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I raised an eyebrow as the scene suddenly changed, the freaky nerd kid somehow getting bigger. I sweat dropped for maybe the hundreth time that day. These people might be more mentally crazed then me...

"This is Kyoya Ootori." His glasses flashed once before the scene changed yet again. I was seriously dreaming... The little boy appeared on top of a tall man's shoulders. "Morti-sempai, and Hunny-sempai." the blonde said cheerfully. Then the akwardly dressed girl popped up. "Haruhi Fujioka."

Then finally, in an unsettling burst of rose petals, the blonde stood before me, in all of his ego. "And I, your king, am Tamaki Suoh." He took my hand and kissed it gently. I sweat dropped yet again.

"You people are seriously mental..." I murmered as the room came back instead of cheesy backrounds.

Kyoya, with his weird-kid senses, caught my comment. "Might I ask who you are and why you think I am so crazed?" He asked calmly.

Oh dear God, was he really that dense? "Ok, my name is Autumn Hontou, and Uhm, first of all, you give off a creepy-kid vibe that oddly enough makes me want to annoy you, your very serious, you can practically read minds, you look like a nerd who is always typing on his computer, and I'm pretty sure you are extremely dangerous and might pull out a Death Note soon." I said, listing off all my crazy reasons for wanting to go cry in the corner for fear of being beat in the crazyness.

Suddenly he pulled out a notebook, writing something down. I gaped at him. Did he just write my name? Oh God, was I going to die for insulting a crazed nerdy mind reader? "Gahhhh!" I screamed, retreating to behind the couch. The book snapped shut and I prayed to God that I could live.

He continued on, sounding slightly amused. "And why do you think our Hosts are insane?" I gave him a shocked look. Ummm, wow. This guy was freaking crazy beyond insanity.

I cleared my throat. "Ok, you got the twins who always seem to have mischief pouring through their veins, Honey and Mori..." I trailed off, not wanting to hurt them. "They seem ok. But I mean, for pete's sake, Haruhi is a _girl _in a _host club._" I gestured towards the silent girl sitting at a table.

Tamaki's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "H-how did you know?" he sputtered. Oh my God, these people were seriously dense.

"Uhm, I don't see how you can possibly see her as a boy. I mean, just look at her face! I'm not even going to ask why she's dressed as a guy..."

Haruhi looked up and smiled slightly. "Long story short, these people like blackmail." I nodded slightly, already edging towards the door.

"And Tamaki..." He gave me wide eyes, waiting for my description. "Tamaki, no offense, but you are a very dense, mentally ill unicorn that reminds me slightly of myself."

I watched as he retreated to his little dark corner, back to drawing circles. I gave a shrug and headed towards the door.

"He won't go back to normal unless you apologize," the redheads said in unison, making me wince. I sighed, turned around, and dragged Tamaki from the growing mushrooms.

"Ok, listen here, Tamaki. I do not care about your little emo corner. You can go sulk like a baby or be the damn weirdo you are. Your choice, I'm just letting you know.

He stared at me a moment, the daze fading from his eyes. Probably weirded out by the fact I didn't add something like sempai or san to the end of his name. I was tired of these Japanese people. I was going American.

Suddenly his head perked up, and his fist pounded in the air. "You are right, Autumn-chan! I cannot disappoint the ladies!"

I sweat dropped. Uh, ok, not what I said. But it worked... "Ok, I'm out. See you Host people later!" I walked out determined to escape while I could. I was tired of acting mature. Time to go act out on Janessa. Hehe, oh the fun I could get out of that, and the coffee was starting to kick in again.

Just as I opened the door, though, I was trampled by a pool of yellow. My eyes widened in terror as the pool engulfed me. I would be scarred by the yellow for life! Curse this school!

I felt the conciousness slip from me and more heels trampled over me, the yellow frightening and scary. I closed my eyes and felt comfort, deciding to go to sleep. That caffeine needed to die down at some point, right? I curled up in a ball and went to sleep, the yellow herd above not even noticing me.

oOo

"Ugh, Autumn, I'm going to kill you..." I muttered to myself. She had said we were going to meet in the second library but nooooo. That caffiene crazed cousin of mine had skipped out, most likely going ssomewhere to pass out. I grumbled as I looked into each room I passed, still no luck in finding my bestie.

It was what, seven? And still no sign of Autumn. I sighed and collapsed on the floor, not cring if anyone looked at me funny. Suddenly music floated into my ears, and my face brightened. I followed the music wordlessly, lost in a daze. I walked into a room, ignoring the stares. I went over to the piano, where a blonde boy sat, playing some of the most beautiful music she'd ever heard.

Her stupid music instincts kicked in and she layed a hand on some of the lower keys, adding in a dark twist to his light song. He flinched at first, but didn't stop playing. I took my other hand and played a slow tune that went nicely with what he was playing. Suddenly both of our hands came to a halt, the song ending.

There was a pause as the boy studied me, but then it was broken as a loud clapping rang in the room. I turned and looked over at the couch, where a small boy produced the sounds. I looked at who was on the couch, and my body froze.

Oh no... I sure hope they don't wake her up...

Luckily, the little boy didn't wake her up. No, that would be the two idiot boys who were poking her with sticks, oblivious to her wrath. I sighed and pulled out my I-Pod, making my distance.

I plopped on a couch completely opposite of the room, a bit frightened. It hurt at what she did to _me. _If she knew these boys at all, she didn't know them well, and who knows how she would lash out.

They continued poking, until finaly her eyes snapped open. She growled, showing her teeth. The twins shrunk behind the couch, over by a tall guy with the little boy. My cousin got to her feet, ger eyes covered by her hair. I could see the cloud of doom form over her, wondering where the heck it came from. I didn't hear her, but I read her lips.

"Who. Woke. Me. UP?"

Everyone pointed wordlessly to the cowaring twins. Autumn smiled evily before lunging on them, her crazyness really reaching it's climax. I really won't scare you with the details of their fight. Let's just say that the two boys ended up with very many bruises and red spots, and a few scars.

Autumn walked back over to the couch and fell back asleep. I sighed, glad she hadn't lashed out on me this time. I looked at the tied up and gagged twins with little pity, then turned up the volume of the song in my ears. I'd have to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo... What did you think? <strong>

**Janessa: I hated it.**

**Me: WHY? **

**Janessa: Because you didn't let ME meet the crazy people first.**

**Me: But Autumn would have killed me! Look what she did to the twins!**

**Janessa: I DON'T CARE! I WANTED TO MEET THE CUTE BOYS FIRST!"**

**Me: SHHHHH! You'll wake her up...**

**Autumn: W-what? *Turns head* You!**

**Me: RUN!**

**Review and Autumn says she'll let me live so I can type more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, yes, this is the third chapter already in one week. But, hey, I already had them typed up. And I'm impatient. So, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Autumn: Why should I enjoy it?**

**Me: Ugh, just go back to sleep.**

**Autumn: No way, I wanna read what happens!**

**Me: You know what happens Autumn. You're kind of in the story...**

**Autumn: Oh yeah... WAIT! You almost forgot it... AGAIN! Janessa!**

**Janessa: What is it, Autumn. Thought you were asleep.**

**Autumn: Pickles almost forgot the disclaimer again.**

**Janessa: Ok, she does not own Ouran, or any of the characters... Well, except me, my cousin, my family, her family, and, uh...oh yeah. The so called band called Fallen Star. Yea, that sounds about right. Now, can I go back to sleep, I'm tired. **

**Me:Yeah, whatever. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I yawned and sat up, trying to find out where I was. Hmmm lots of couches, tables, sweets... Crazy kid typing on his laptop? I sighed. I was in the Host Club's room. I looked around some more. Ok, looks like Nessa found me, she was on the other couch, ignoring the scared Tamaki, who was watching me fearfully behind that couch. Why was he scared? I shrugged and looked over to Hunny and Mori. They were at a table, eating cake. I couldn't help but notice Hunny glance nervously at me a few times.<p>

Ok, what was so funny about me? I looked down at my clothes. I'm not naked... I suddenly realized why I had passed out. I glanced in the corner, where two small lumps that once resembled the twins all tied up. I did it again...Oh well, they woke me up, so they obviously deserved it.

I got up from the couch and walked over to Nessa. "Hey, how'd you find me?"

She pulled out her headphones. "Searched in just about every darn room. Why'd you ditch?"

I shrugged. "Too much yellow makes me dizzy. I think I'm scarred for life..." I shuddered.

She laughed. "So you came to a loony bin? Sounds like you. I have to say no more caffeine at lunch."

I groaned. "But caffeine makes me whole and pure and all that other stuff!" I shouted.

"And when you have it, someone usually ends up seriously hurt." She gestured towards the lumps in the corner.

"Ok, now they deserved that. They're annoying."

"And you're not?"

I glared at her. "Tushe, dear cousin."

Tamaki slowly came from behind the couch. "So... who are you?" he asked Nessa.

She blushed slightly and stuck her hand out. "Oh, sorry, I'm Jannesa. Autumn's my cousin."

I nodded with enthusiasum, starting to feel some sugar pumping it's way through my veins. "Yup! Nessie and I are the bestest cuzzies EVER!" I hugged her tightly, muttering about how I loved my cousin. Everyone sweat dropped. Except for Kyoya, who hadn't even looked up from his lap top.

I saw Tamaki looking at us funny. "WHAT DO YA WANT, YOU SICK PREVERT!" I shouted. Oh yeah, Nerds were not a good idea right after coffee. But the sugar...it's so tempting...

He retreated to little corner and I laughed manically. "Muahhahahahahahahaha! I sent him to the funny corner! Now draw circles funny little unicorn!" I started skipping in circles.

I heard some muffled noises from the corner. Turning my head, I saw the lumps try to get out of the ties. "NOOOOOOO! You musn't escape, my prisoners!" I dashed over to the twins, putting a foot on each of them. They grunted underneath me.

"Fff off! Fourf feffy!" both said. I cackled. (Translation- Get off, your heavy)

"NEVER!" I started jumping on them. They let out pained cries.

"Autumn! Off!" Nessa shouted from accross the room, pointing a finger at me.

"B-b-but-"

"Now."  
>I stuck my tongue out at the two on the ground. "Fine..." I grumbled and hopped off of the two. They looked relieved.<p>

"Good," she went back to her cheery voice. "Now, untie them!"

"No."

"Untie them!"

"Nuh-uh." I shook my head and crossed me arms. I plopped down and sat criss cross, not even thinking about the fact that I was wearing a dress. Wait, no, I was thinking about the fact that I was wearing a dress. I was wearing a poofy yellow dress that I despised with every fiber in my being. Unconciously, I started tugging at it, trying to get it off. Sugar fits really suck, sometimes.

Janessa, seeming to noticed what I was doing, ran to my side. "Ok, I think we're leaving. She's had way too much sugar. Bye!" She rushed me out of the room, the whole time muttering how I was so stupid.

"Hey, can we go there again tommorow?" I asked her, my head starting to spin.

"No."

I pouted. "You cannot stop me from going there!"

"Watch me."  
>I glued my eyes on her, obeying her demands. We burst through the doors to the school before she noticed. "Not now, you dope!"<p>

I looked away and started to sing. "Hey hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend!"

Janessa glared at me. "Don't sing. Just walk." I stuck my tongue out at her and sang again. She sighed, knowing nothing got in my way when I had sugar in my system. I giggled and sang.

**Tamaki**

I watched as the two departed from the Host Room. That was...different. I must find out more about them! I shall invite one of them to sit at my table tommorow... Maybe Janessa-san? The younger one looked... hyper. But I admired her enthusiasum!

I went over to Kyoya, who seemed to be typing away at something important. "Mom, what do you think we should do about those two?" I asked. He looked up for an instant.

His glasses flashed, blinding me slightly. I glanced at his laptop in surprise of what was on the screen, just as he said, "I might have an idea..."

oOo

I woke up with a huge headache. I groaned, looking at the time. Let's see... six? Worked for me. I pushed myselve out of the purple covers, going to get the frightening yellow dress. I picked it up, only to drop it immediately. Screw the dress, today I was wearing what I wanted to.

I grabbed a white hoodie with some paint splatters and some light-wash skinny jeans. I found a tight, plain black T-shirt. I shoved it over the pink camisole I wore under my clothes. Next came the jeans, then the hoodie. I couldn't help but notice my hair in the mirror, and I spent fifteen minutes just admiring the new colors.

I ran down the stairs and went into the bathroom (Janessa had declaired the bigger one upstairs as hers.) I brought out my makeup and started applying.

When I was done, I looked like Autumn again. Yay. I clapped and went into the kitchen, where a prettied up Nessa sat.

I saw her staring at me as I got some pop tarts. "What?" I asked her impatiently.

"Where is your dress?"

"I hate it. I refuse to wear it. Not after yesterday, when I was trampled."

"Go change! You are too wearing it!"

"No, I'm not." I calmly stated, then shoved pop tart into my mouth.

She sighed. I watched as she went to go put on some yellow sandles to go with her dress. I continued eating my pop tart. Once I was done gnawing on it, I shoved the other one in the package at her. "Eat it!"

She glared at me. "I'm not hungry."

"Did you not hear me, young lady?"

"...I'm a year older than you Autumn..."

"Details! Now, eat!"

She just shook her head. I got fed up. She never ate anything. It bothered me deeply. "Ok, Nessa, if you seriously don't eat it, I will stuff it down your throat. Now, eat."

She shook her head again. The stubborn little... I took the poptart out of the wraper. Prying her mouth open, I broke the poptart into peices and shoved it into her mouth. "I wasn't lying..." Then I went to put on my hightop Airwalks. They laced up to my knees and I found great comfort in them.

I pushed the door open, knowing Janessa would soon follow. I started walking the usual route to the school.

oOo

I skipped cheerfully to my class, ignoring the looks I was getting on my outfit. I simply stuck my tongue at the stupid looks and skipped. I hummed, too. That was a bad habbit. I must learn how to break it...

I rounded the corner, my hair bouncing with every skip I took. I grinned madly at the teacher when I got in the room. The bell hadn't rung, yet he sat up there, ready to teach. I waddled to my seat in the back, right in between the twins. But they weren't there.

I noticed Haruhi, who was reading a book quietly in her seat. I smiled sadly. Poor girl, having to act like a guy and go flirt with weirdo girls. I shook my head. How very sad.

She seemed to notice me looking at her, because she lifted her head slowly. I waved at her enthusiastically, and suddenly a sign popped over my head. "Weirdo!" I exclaimed just as the sign disappeared.

Haruhi sweat dropped. Seeming to recover, though, she turned her attention back to me. "Hey, I think Hikaru and Kouru are waiting for you in the hall," she said blankly before going back to her book. It was my turn to sweat drop now.

"Uhmmmm, ok..." I said quietly while departing into the hall. What did those damn twins want from me now? I slowly looked left to right, but saw no sign of them. Huh, oh well. The little people could just go rot. I didn't need them. I turned to go back in the classroom, but was tripped. "Hey! What the hell!" I shouted.

I heard snickering as a bag was placed over my head. I knew who those laughs belonged to... Damn those twins. Where were they going to drag me to?

"Can you at least take the bag off my head?" I asked.

All I got was a unisoned "No." I sighed.

"" I took a breath. "" breath, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" I gasped air.

"No," Kouru said. I growled.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty !"

I heard an irritated sigh. "Are you sure we can't just knock her out?" Hikaru. I scowled.

"Nope. Boss said we couldn't harm his newfound daughter," Kouru laughed.

I sighed. This is what I get for walking into that room. A bunch of crazies who loved kidnapping people. Giving in, I let myself be dragged into a limo. This was going to be _fun._

_oOo_

"So, uh, can I ask why I'm being kidnapped" I asked Morti-who was carrying me bridal style to a limo. Just as I had started to walk into class, he had swept me off my feet. Hunny had come by shortly after, telling me not to panick. It didn't help that he had blindfolded me.

Hunny answered for him, seeing as I had already found out Morti was a very silent person. "Tama-chan wants you and Auti-chan to come to-" he was cut off by Morti's hand clamping over his mouth. "Whoops!"

The blindfold was removed now, but I couldn't see out the windows. I sighed. "Great, what does that freak want with me and Autumn..."

No one answered me, of course. It was annoying, really. At least it wasn't like the last kidnapping I'd taken part in. That one was... I blinked and shook my head. No, I couldn't go think about that. Autumn helped me through it. Just like I helped her through Aunt Milli and Uncle Richard's death. They acted more like my parents than my own did. I smiled. I remembered those years of being unloved, of running to Aunt Milli every time something went wrong.

So when I was taken from the household, it really took a ransom before my parents realized I was missing. Of course Aunt Milli had noticed, but honestly couldn't do anything about it. Their family wasn't as rich as mine, and my mother did not like anything that came out of her sister's mouth. So naturaly The ransom was the only thing that made them notice my disappearance.

That man was so cruel. He waited two days, keeping me locked in some basement or something, before sending the note. Every time I tried to tell him that waiting was no use, they wouldn't notice I was gone until they got the note, he slapped me. I had bruises all over my body.

After waiting a week for the money to show up, he got bored with me. He never let me see him, his face or mine always covered. But when he got bored of me-that's when I started acting like the child I really was. He did horrible things, hitting me everytime I made a noise. Every time he-

I was caught off gaurd as Morti thrust tissue in my direction. I stared quizzically at it, until I realized tears were falling from my eyes. I took the tissue and dabbed at my eyes carefully. God, why was I still crying about it? It was over and done with. It may have taken two weeks, but my parents had taken me back. Well, at least for a while.

"Uh, thanks..." I murmered to Morti.

"Your welcome."

I blinked only once before turning my attention to my feet. I would have to get used to being kidnpped, I guessed. Thanks to my stupid cousin walking into that room. I think these people were more crazy then her. And Kyoya really frightened me. He was scary...

I was carried out of the limo and taken up some steps. Why were we at a mansion? Oh god, what had Autumn gotten herself into? And why was I dragged into whatever my stupid cousin was doing? I sweat dropped.

Suddenly we were in a small, expensive looking room. I turned my head to look at everyone. Tamaki was sitting in a dark corner, the twins were on the floor laughing, Autumn was drinking coffee- not a good sign-, Hunny had moved to sit on the couch, Morti had sat right next to him, and Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, a small smirk on his face. That wasn't good, either.

"Ok, um, first of all, who gave her coffee?" I pointed to the shaking girl on the couch. She had a smile on her face, and her eyes gleamed in evil-ness. Autumn clutched the cup like it was her soul.

I waited expectantly for the perp to speak up. No one said anything. I sighed. "Come on! One of you gave it to her!" I looked around the room. The twins were dead silent, looking at the ground. I grolwed. "Do you seriously want a replay of what happened yesterday?" Their eyes grew wide as they cowarded behind the couch. "Ok, second of all, why is Tamaki in a gloomy heap?"

The twin's heads lowered even more. "Huh. Ok, last question. Why the heck am I here?" This time someone actually spoke.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "Well, Janessa-san, It's quiet simple. I've looked over you and your cousin's personalities and backrounds." I gulped at the word. He couldn't know, could he? Then again, he probably could figure out how many pennies Avril Lavigne has in her bank account. "And I have noticed the Host club's staff has been running expensive." This couldn't be good... "I have concluded a proposal. You and your cousin will work with the club as maids, and I do not tell your identities." He pushed his glasses up.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. Ok, I really should have known Autumn's plan wouldn't work. "See, Autumn? Didn't I tell ya we needed better disguises?" I was ignored, as she was busy growling at the nerd.

"Curse you for ruining my vacation! Curse you, and your family, and your family's friends, and your assosciates, and..." she trailed off doing her curse dance. I hated this dance. She did the chicken for a while, then started drawing symbols and wiccan runes, and anything she could think of for a curse. Everyone turned to look at me. "Doneven ask..." I replied.

Finally she sent her hands on Kyoya's forehead, sealing the so called curse. Kyoya didn't seem the least bit fazed. "So, is it a deal? He asked me. I sighed. I didn't care as long as I was with my cousin, the only family I had left.

She nodded her head. I knew it wasn't the caffiene talking, she just really wanted a vacation. She'd been at the fame thing longer than I had. "Ok, I guess it's settled. We're your new maids."

I glanced over at the rest of the group. They all seemed pleased with the idea. And for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from seeing Kyoya's expression. It didn't matter that he slightly freaked me out- he was really cute.

He had a faint smile on his lips. It was almost scary. I dissmissed it and turned to Tamaki, who had come out of his corner. "Ok, now can you take me and Autumn home before she gets really out of hand?"

His eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yes! of course! We will take the young ladies home!"

Autumn got up from her spot. "I refuse to go home! I want to skip around!" Suddenly she was skipping around the room, singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb"

Just about everyone sweat dropped. I simply sighed. "Yeah, take us home..."

oOo

**Kyoya**

I simply typed up more about their behavior. It seemed Autumn was a crazy type, and would somehow appeal to the customers. Janessa seemed like a shy type. And looking at her backround, she really did have a reason to be. Aparently she had been kidnapped at a young age. She wasn't very smart, unlike her cousin, but she was very exceptional in the musical arts.

Janessa seemed to have a quiet act, which could be both helpfull and not so much. Both would be great, free help for the Host Club. I smiled slightly when everyone left. They really didn't do a good job in hiding. It only took an hour to find who they were.

As it apparently turned out, the two band members had a pretty intriguing backround. Autumn had started out as an actress, her parents dying from a house fire. Janessa had left her family to go with her cousin, having being practically disowned from them. She had an older brother who would inherit the family buisness. She was no use to them, not benifitting anything. But, being as it was, they got a record deal and started a new band.

I couldn't help but feel that they were hiding something else. Mainly because I couldn't hack into any of their personal pages. But, I was determined to find out what. Even if it meant blackmailing them even further.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Kyoya, why did you blackmail them?<strong>

**Kyoya: I have no idea. You're the one who types the story.**

**Me:...**

**Autumn: OMG THAT COFFEE WAS AMAZING AND IT WAS SO GOOD AND I COULDN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR IT! Next time you should give me hot chocolate...yummmmmmmm I would love hot chocolate, Wouldn't you Janessa?**

**Janessa: I'm just going to drag you away now...**

**Me: Review, please. Otherwise Autumn might never get her hot chocolate...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: YAY! I'M BAAAAACK!**

**Autumn: Shut your trap. You made me get blackmailed into a stupid club ON MY VACATION!**

**Me: Might I remind you, I gave you that vacation. And now I took it away. You were being too mean.**

**Autumn: I am offended! What did I ever do to you!**

**Me: You threatened to kill me, just yesterday!**

**Autumn: Pshhh. Please. When I held the knife to your throat, I was simply just saying hello! It wasn't a threat!**

**Me: Never say hello again.**

**Autumn: Oh well. Hey Hikaru! Kouru! Get in here to do the disclaimer!**

**Twins: Yeah, sure. Pickles doesn't own Ouran. Hehe, or us, thankfully. She owns Autumn and Janessa's messed up family though.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Growling, I punched one of the twins in the face. This is what I got for letting them in.<p>

According to them, since they had kidnapped me, I was to ride back home with them. Unforunately, they were really annoying. They made me play their stupid games, ending with the "Which one is Hikaru Game" That one was easy, considering the fact I could tell from the start. I had a knack for things like that. But, Kouru had a lighter voice, and seemed less mischievious than Hikaru. Plus, I couldn't help but notice, They had slightly different eye shades. Not completely identical.

Once I had guessed right on the first time with no hesitation, they started giving me less hard of a time. That all ended when I unconcsiously opened the door and invited them to stay. That's when all hell broke loose.

Janessa hadn't come back yet. I couldn't help but notice that she got in the car with Tamaki, Hunny, and Morti. It made me feel a little better that she was with Morti, but considering the fact that Tamaki was in there... But the twins were a handfull.

They had explored my house, going through all my stuff. They found it quiet an interest in my Soul Eater collection. I just about fainted when they nearly broke the disk. And they also decided they needed to go and pull everything out, too. So, being hyped up on caffiene, I finally broke. This is how my sugar fit was going to be spent.

"Dammit! Shut UP Kouru!" I shrieked as I withdrew my hand from the boy's face. I turned to Hikaru, who was already starting to comfort his twin. "And YOU!" I kicked his jaw, causing him to fly away from me.

I smiled, pleased with how this was going. "Now, you will clean this up, before I find the sudden urge to dent your thick skulls." I left them alone in the living room with a broom and dustpan.

I retreated to my room, going to go study. Stupid tests...

**Kouru**

I watched through the blood that was on my face as she walked away. Wow. Somehow, that had all really turned me on. I was really pathetic. But I knew I liked her from the first time she had looked at me. I groaned and got up, going to help Hikaru.

Before I could ask if he was ok, he cut me off. "Our new play thing seems to be very annoyed with us." He grinned. "Should we go bug her some more?"

I shook my head. "No way, Hikaru. I don't feel like losing any more blood."

Seeming to realize that I had been bleeding, he came over to me. "Are you ok, Kouru?" He examined my injuries.

"Fine. You?"

He laughed. "Just fine. But, I think we should clean this up before she comes back downstairs."

oOo

I shivered and looked out the limo window. Going into your past life was not fun. Especially such a tragic one. I really hoped getting kidnapped wasn't a habbit with these people. But they seemed...ok. I was just worried about my poor cousin alone with the twins...

I was suddenly poked in my ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" I turned to Tamaki.

"You looked like you were dead..."

I rolled my eyes. "So your instinct tells you to poke dead people?"

He paused. "No, my instinct tells me to run around screaming. But Mom says that's rude."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mom...?"

Tamaki looked offended. "Oh! Well, since you're part of our family now, you have the right to know!"

Suddenly the scene change from a limo to some weird rosy backround. "I am daddy!"

I saw Kyoya next. "Kyoya is mother."

Next was Morti. "Morti is the older brother, Hunny is the younger." The twins appeared. " These are the dopplegangers, still part of the family."

I saw Huruhi, me, and Autumn now. "And you three are daddy's little girls!"

I sweat dropped. "Uhm, you're not my dad..."  
>And somehow, he managed to find a corner. In a limo. I sighed. Something deep inside me told me that I was going to be turned insane by the end of the year."Ok, so when do we start, Tamaki"<p>

He emerged out, his happy face back on. "Monday afternoon. Come early so we can get you into your uniforms." The car came to a halt, and my door opened. I was staring at my house.

"Uh, I guess thanks for the ride?" Tamaki nodded once before the door was shut. I stomped up to the house, determined to kill my cousin. She had gotten me into this mess, and somehow, she was going to get me out.

I swung the door open, already running to the stairs. She would be in her room, eating candy and watching her anime, most likely. I didn't even give a second thought of the two redheads cleaning something. I just rushed up the stairs, opened her door, and started yelling out things that didn't make sense.

"AND YOU REALLY NEED A HAIR CUT!" I finished, panting for breath. She just stared at me with a confused expression.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

I scowled at her. "Got us blackmailed."  
>"And what's completely wrong with that? I happen to like the Host club."<p>

"You only like them because you fit in with their strange persona."

"That could be it..."

"And how was I dragged into this?"

"You came to find me."

I growled. Ok, so not entirely her fault. Slightly mine. But what are you supposed to do when your only family goes missing? "Ok, I'll stop yelling at you." I turned to leave, but the red heads suddenly flashed in my mind. "Wait, why the heck are the twins here?"

I turned to her disgusted face. "Accidentally let them in. They made a big mess, I kicked their asses, and now they're cleaning up...They ARE cleaning up, aren't they?"

I nodded. It explained the blood stains. I guess that's why she wasn't so hyper. Violence always cancels out caffiene. In her world, anyway.

I retreated to my own bedroom, wondering how the heck I was going to fit in. Host clubs weren't my thing. I couldn't be swayed by their sweet words, and neither could Autumn. I didn't even like the princely charm crap.

I grabbed my guitar. Playing would be nice. I hadn't played in the past week, and it was killing me. We either practiced or did concerts every other day. So not playing was like... not breathing.

I didn't know what to play. I didn't want to play one of our songs, just not all that fun. It was a lot nicer to do covers, in my opinion. Hmmm...

Suddenly it came to me. One of Aunt Millie's favorites. Lullaby by Chase Coy. She had always sang it around the house. It drove Autumn insane, but I always loved it. Autumn had taken after her mom with such a nice voice. I hated singing in public, let alone at all.

So when I started playing the tune, I barely whispered the words.

"_You can rest easyyyy, Tonight_

_Everything is gonna be alriiight, I promise_

_Go ta sleeep and dream, of me, tonight_

_Everything may not be perfect but at least we, try_

_So toonight sweet dreams, _

_and sleep tiight_

_I've been tryin so hard, can't get you out of mind_

_And if this is how it has to be,_

_Just promise you won't for-get me_

_And I'll leave you with this lullabyy... Toniiiiight_

_..._

_I know that this hurts you, It hurts meee to_

_I wish there was something I could do _

_to make it easier for youu_

_sometimes it's tough,_

_To soon to call it love but I wanted to_

_Yeah, I wanted to_

_But now it's to laate to sAaay all the wonderfull things_

_That I thought of you..._

_So tooo night, sweet dreeams_

_and sleep tiight_

_I've been tryin so hard, can't get you out of my mind_

_And if this is how it has to be,_

_Just promise you won't for-get me_

_And I'll leave you with this lullabyy... Toniiiiiiiiight"_

I played the final notes, smiling slightly. I opened my eyes, which were previously closed so I could hear better. It made me less mad, thinking about my aunt. She was always there for me. I was lucky that Autumn hadn't been killed in the fire. Somehow, she had seen the beginning of it and bolted out screaming. By the time Uncle Richard heard her and got to her bedroom- It was too late.

Suddenly there was clapping at the door. My head bolted up to find a blonde standing in the doorway, clapping to his heart's content. My eyes widened before the blush creeped slowly to my cheeks.

"Uhm...Uh..." I stuttered, not even knowing what to say. I hated it when people heard me sing. It was ok for on stage for a few backround voices, but when I was all alone...

Tamaki's grin never faltered. "That was beautiful, Janessa. I didn't know you could play guitar, too. And your voice-It's so entrancing..."

More pretty words. The blush fled my face and I smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I don't have a nice voice. Autumn's the one who sings, I just play for her."

He frowned suddenly. "No, no! You should really sing more. You have a pretty voice."

I smiled slightly, but was caught off gaurd. "Wait a minute-How the heck did you get in my house?" Why hadn't I thought of that before? Seriously... I was really blind.

"Autumn let me in!"

"Figures," I grumbled. I sat the blue guitar down on my bed, forgetting all peace. Autumn seriously needed to learn not to let people in the house randomly. The whole host club was probably here. And I could have sworn Tamaki had left this house like a half hour ago.

"What's that, princess?"

"Don't call me princess."

He pouted for a moment, but I ignored him. I just pushed past him and went down the stairs. I was instantly greeted by a small, bouncing blonde. Accompanied by his silent protector, of course.

"Nessa-chan! We heard about the party!" I frowned.

"What party..."

He cocked his head to the side. "Auti-chan said that you two were throwing a party so we could get to know you better! Didn't you know?"

I sighed and shook my head. Great. Just...wonderfull. I wonder if I could opt out and retreat to me room for the night. No, they would just follow me. I was stuck. Sighing yet again, I pushed past them.

In the living room was Kyoya on his laptop, The twins finishing cleaning, and Huruhi reading a book. Mori and Hunny came in and sat on the couch. "Ok, so what kind of party did my stupid cousin throw?"

As if on cue, Autumn burst through the door that led into the den. "I brought candy!" she sang. Hunny instantly perked up and went for the bowl she was holding. Autumn laughed and held the bowl up high. "Hang on, Hunny-san. First we have to pick out a movie!"

Hunny pouted but nodded his head. Instantly Autumn threw some dvds on the ground. "Ok, there are a few options. We can watch a scary movie, which would be no fun this time of day, but anyways. We could watch a chick flick, a comedy, or we can watch some of my anime."

Kyoya didn't look up from his lap top. It made me worry of how much time he spent on that thing. He probably was on it all the time. I mean, sure, Autumn has her laptop, too. But she doesn't spend the entire day on it. She does other things too.

The twins leaped over to look at our small collection. We didn't have many movies, but we never had the time. Mori and Hunny looked at them, but quickly. Hunny really wanted that candy I guess. Suddenly Tamaki was also looking through the movies. Haruhi shrugged and went back to her book.

"Is this a commoner tradition? To watch movies with one another at a party?" Tamaki was all sparkly eyed and his hands were folded together.

I sweat dropped. "Uh, no. We are not commoners. We happen to have a lot of money. This is what we call American, dear boys."

He got wide eyed and picked up a disney movie. "We shall watch this one!" It just so happened to be the Lion King. I raised an eyebrow. Wow. These rich people sure knew a way to spoil the fun of a movie.

"Uh, sure, if you really want to watch Disney. Go for it. I think I'm going to skip out on this one." I turned to leave, but something caught my eye. I saw Kyoya writing in a freaky looking black notebook. "HOLY SHIT!" I dove behind the closest body. "Is that a Death Note? Oh god, don't kill me! I'm way too young to die... I have a career...If I die, people will be so crushed..." I started panicking. Then I realized that I had swore, then cursed myself. I hated swearing.

Kyoya looked at me over the rim of his classes. I saw him smile, slightly amused. "I can assure you, this is not a Death Note." I slowly crawled out from behind Mori. Not that it would help me any if I was hidden.

Autumn had also been slightly scared. I saw her freeze up. Hunny was tugging her sweat shirt. "Auti-cahn? Can we eat candy now?" She sanpped out of it and gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme just pop the movie in..." She went to set everything up while I just walked out of the room. Playing guitar for the reast of the night would have to do.

oOo

"No."

"Yes."

"No."  
>"Do it..."<p>

"When hell freezes over."

"Well then, looks like they just opened a skii resort. Now open. Your damn. Mouth."

I was trying so hard not to laugh. The twins weren't so daring after all. I had taken a piece of popcorn, dipped in in salty butter, put cheese on it, then put pepper and garlic on it. Kouru refused to open his mouth.

"I refuse to eat such a thing."

I scowled. "I can make you eat it..."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? How?"

I punched his chest, causing him to fall onto his back from the sitting position. I pinned his arms down with my knees, and pried his mouth open. He wiggled underneath my grasp, and no one came to help him. They just watched in awe. Well, except Hikaru, who was rolling with laughter. He'd be next...

I dropped the popcorn piece into his mouth, then made him chew. "Swallow." He shook his head. "I said SWALL-OW."

He shook his head again. I sighed and decided to use my reverse phycology skills. "If you do not swallow, the taste will forever stay in your mouth. Actually, no, don't swallow. I wanna see you suffer." I ginned evily. He quickly pushed the disgusting kernal down his throught. I smiled real wide and gladly got off from stradling him.

"That was disgusting." He said, spitting out some remaining in his mouth.

"Hey! Don't spit on my carpet! Oh yeah," I turned to the still laughing Hitachiin twin. "I need to teach you a lesson too." I scrambled to my feet and placed a knee on the boy's chest. He scowled at the sudden pressure and tried to roll out. "Nope, you can stay on the ground for a bit."

Suddenly there was an evil glint in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. Ok, what the hell was he planning? I sure wouldn't like it. Especially if it involved me. Aww shit. I jinxed it. So what is he gonna do-

I was pulled by the thigh underneath the red head and was pinned down. And of course everyone just watched. And, to my own fuming anger, Kyoya even had his stupid death note out and was watching with an ammused expression.

Hikaru grinned down at me. "Sure, your tough. But still a weak little girl..."

I scowled and kneed him right where it hurts. He jumped off of me and cried out in pain. I got to my feet and wiped imaginary dust off of my clothes. Everyone's (exception of Kyoya) eyes were bugged out. I smiled innocently. Then I glared down at the boy. "Weak little girl, my ass."

I walked over to the TV to take out the dvd. We had already watched it, and it was dark outside. And there was snow. Lots of freaking snow. My worst enemy.

"Well, gentlemen and fellow blackmailed," I got a small smile from Haruhi. "We have three options here. Only three. And we will vote." I cleared my throat dramatically. "Option one, you all go home before the snow gets a lot harder and whatnot. Option three, we sit and talk, then you can go home and do whatever it is rich jerks do. Option three, we play a board game, then I kick you people out of my house, with the exception of Haruhi, because she has been a good girl." Pause. "And I don't want freaky men in my house, eating all of my freaking stashed away cookies.."

Everyone seemed to go into a group huddle. I felt left out. I smiled and ran to the small circle. Crouched down, I crawled inbetween someones legs and went to the center. Everyone looked down at me. I smiled and waved enthusiastically. "Hi!"

I got about four confused faces. Haruhi wasn't over here, Kyoya looked amused, and Mori never really showed anything. I shot up to look at them. "What?" I said innocently.

They all broke apart, ready to declare their answer. Tamaki rose for a sudden spotlight. "Wait a minute, since when do I have a spotlight in my house?" I said quietly. I was ignored.

"In a 1 to 2 to 3 vote, we have declared option number three. Even if it involves physical harm."

I laughed. Wow. Of the choices I gave them, they pick that one. Just wow. "Um, ok. Haruhi, I guess you're staying here tonight. Thanks to your lovely host club." I shouted over at her.

"Whatever. But they're your host club now, too." she pointed out. I cringed. Unfortunatly, they were. Not an entirely good thought.

"Ok, what bored game do you guys want to play?" I asked. I had quiet a few, but they were kind of childish. Oh well.

Tamaki spoke for the group. "Well, we've only ever played monopoly at Haruhi's house. I just love commoner games!"

I raised an eyebrow. Ok... "How 'bout we play sharades. Oh gosh, yes. We are so going to play sharades. I rock at that game. Ok, so how 'bout we go into teams. Let's see...eight people...ok." I stood in front of the group. "Tamaki, Haruhi, Morti, and Hunny. You are Team A. Team B is me, Kyoya, and the devil's spawn." I jutted a thumb at the two.

"Hey!" they say in unison. I smiled.

"Ok, now... Group meeting!" I ran over to the couch, where Kyoya still sat on his laptop. I was tempted to shut it. I slowly reached my hand over to it. But as soon as I put my pinkie on it, Kyoya grabbed my hand.

"Shut it, and you will be sorry you ever were born." He glared at me over his glasses. I only smiled.

"You're not all that scary. If you would just lose the whole kill-you face, you'd be really sweet!"

I only got a glare. "Ok, now I think that Hikaru should go first. Then me, Kyoya, then Kouru."  
>"Why do I have to go last!" he whined.<p>

"Because I am team captain" Pause. "And you spit on my carpet."

More glares. I smiled brightly. "Ok, now the objective of the game is to make sure they don't guess what you are. So, here's my idea..."

I rolled onto my stomach. Sleeping on a couch wasn't exactly comfortable. I groaned and found a sleeping Haruhi curled in the chair. She was cute when she slept. It was funny that she acted like a boy all the time; she only really changed her clothes. I wonder what all those girls would do if they found out she had boobs. I laughed.

The small figure stirred a bit, starting to wake up. She turned her head to me and smiled a bit. "Oh, hi Autumn." I smiled back at her.

"Hey, Haruhi. Sorry if I woke you."

She shook her head. "Nah. I should get up anyway. I have to go shopping today." She paused and looked up into my eyes. "Wanna come?"

I thought it over. I loved going to the store. So many things to break... So many fun things to play with... tempting offer. "What do you need to go buy?"

She frowned. "Well, I apparently need a tux for some stupid dance for the school. Host Club orders."

I made a face. "Do you even have enough money?" It was known she was a commoner. But I didn't care.

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Tamaki gave me the money, my quota just went up." I laughed. She told me last night that she had accidently knocked over a vase, therefor was forced into the Host club. Black mail.

"Well, maybe I'll try on some dresses. That's fun."

She cringed. I laughed again. Such a tomboy. "Well, can I go take a shower?" I nodded.

"Upstairs, there's a bigger shower." She disappeared. I sighed and rested my head back on the couch. I was still slightly tired. Maybe some hot chocolate would fix that... Wait. Did we have any? Yes, we did. I bought it when we first got here. Hmmm... Now, I could get up and be rewarded, or I could lay down.

Hot chocolate wins everything. I got up and ran to the kitchen, practically shoving the mix into the mug. I grinned as I pushed it in the microwave, just because I didn't want to wait for the hot water to get extremely hot.

Once it got out though, the glass-type mug was really hot. And I do not believe in potholders. So I let it sit in the microwave for about five minutes while I got dressed into a knee length baby blue skirt with a white, scoop necked tanktop. I found the matching blue scarf and tied it around my neck. It was small, but was designed that way. I strapped on some white sandles and ventured back into the kitchen. What I found there, was not a pleasant scene.

My blessed hot chocolate was about to be pured down the drain. By my cousin. I screamed and launched on her. Unfortunately, the hot chocolate mug slipped out of her hand and dropped slowly to the floor. My eyes widened and time continued slowly. But suddenly a small hand reached for the mug, grasping the handle. I shrieked with joy and glomped the girl.

"Oh, Haruhi thank you so much! I thank you a million times, and I am forever in your gratitude! And I swear I will do something in return for you, in fact I think I'll buy you a new outfit. Wait, you're wearing a towel..." I pulled away and looked at her. Her hair was damp and her body still a bit moist.

"I came to ask you if you had anything I could wear...sorry I didn't prepare for a sleep over."

I waved a hand dissmissively. "No worries. I probably have something that could fit you...lemme guess, you want like a t-shirt with jeans?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Oh, here's your hot chocolate." She handed me the mug, which surprisingly didn't spill in the whole encounter. I smiled deviously before taking a big gulp of it.

"Mmmm... You can look in my dresser. Door on the left of the stairs." I motioned her up the stairs. She bounded up, leaving me, my cousin, and a half-full glass of hot chocolate. I made the tears form in my eyes. "Nessa! How could you d-do that to me!"

She rolled her eyes and went to get a waffel from the freezer. "Autumn, seriously? You don't need hot chocolate. But, I guess it's too late now..." I was chugging the last of it down.

I stared at her innocently. "Ahem. I think I will be just fine." I smiled happily. "Haruhi and I are going to the store!"

She sweat dropped before shaking her head. "Haruhi's first mistake with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Uh oh. What's going to happen at the store? If you have any suggestions, please leave a review. I might just use it in the story. It all depends...<strong>

**Autumn: Stop being so damn mysterious. No one is going to believe you.**

**Me: Shut up Autumn, or I'm going to make you have special surgery to have your lips replaced with a zipper.**

**Autumn: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Don't test me.**

**Autumn: Ok, please review. If only for my sake? Please don't let her give me zipper lips!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And yet another awesome chapter. Sorry for lack of posting. My internet went out! It made me sad... And I had to use the internet on my phone to read fanfics...There is only SO MUCH you can do with a phone I tell you! **

**Autumn: Shut up. No one cares 'bout you and you're internet problems. It's all you're fault they don't get to bask in my awesomeness.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm still thinking about putting the zipper on you!**

**Janessa: How is it that she is more scared of you than me?**

**Me: 'Smiles evilly' Well, you see-**

**Janessa: Never mind...**

**Autumn: Pickles does not own Ouran. She unfortunately owns me, janessa, and our family...Hey, wait? Isn't this SLAVERY?**

**Janessa: 'Pulls out dictionary' Yeah, it is.**

**Me: IT ISN'T SLAVERY! I MADE YOU UP!**

**Haruhi**

"Ooooooh! Haruhi! Try this on! It will fit your form just perfect!" Autumn shouted as she darted to a purple frilly dress. I growled. Was that just rubbing in she had a bigger chest than me? Most likely. And reminding her every five minutes that I had come here for a _tux _and not a dress didn't help much. She only waved me off and went to go find me another dress. I guess this is what I got. That warning Nessa-san gave me before we left was starting to make sense.

Eventually I was shoved into the horrible thing. It was way too fluffy and frilly. I hated it. It looked like something Tamaki-sempai would make me wear. When I came out of the dressing room, Autumn clapped and jumped up and down.

"Haruhi, that is the BEST dress yet!"

"You say that about every dress..." I mumbled, already going to take it off.

"No, I didn't about the yellow one. Because yellow is a the ugliest color one could see. I don't know why I even picked it up."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I go find a tux now? Why don't you just wear all these dresses?"

Her face brightened up. "You're right! Ooooh after you find a tux, we should go get to, like, the mall. Yeah, then I can go and buy some hair products and ..." she trailed off going somewhere else. I sweat dropped. This girl was going to be very entertaining over the next few months...

oOo

Monday came a lot sooner than I had expected. It reminded me just how much I hated school with other people. And, Kouru kept staring at me durring class. It was freaky. The even scarier part was the stupid butterflies that rose in my stomach every time I caught him. I had to scold my tummy about ten times. I was very disappointed in myself. And my belly now had two little sore spots.

At lunch, the host club insisted we sit with them. Unfortunately, it resulted in many glares from crazy fan-girls. One of them even dared to try to slap me. You never try to slap Autumn Natashie. That turned into a trip to the princaple's office. That hadn't been too pleasant. But then again, neither was being shoved into a navy-blue mini dress.

"I am not a slut, so I refuse to wear that... thing." I shook my head at Kaoru.

He smirked. "Aw, come on Autumn. It's not _that _short." I laughed. It was exactly that. It was a tight, sleeveless, and only went down to just above mid thigh. And, there was a slit on the right side that went up about a good five inches. And it had white knee high socks and matching gloves. And a headband. (A/N Okay, I don't really like putting these in the middle, but I'm not good at explaining clothes. Sorry :-{ )

"Yes, it is short. And it looks completely slutty."

Suddenly Kyoya appeared, flashing his glasses. "Ms._Natashie,_" I winced when he used my actual last name. He was just rubbing it in. "I would advise that you wear it." He looked too smug. I scowled and ripped the dress out of Kouru's hand.

"Fine. I will go and put on the stupid dress. Good luck getting Nessa into it, though. She hates short dresses." I walked off to the dressing room they so convieniently had in here. I still don't understand why there is a kitchen, a bathroom, a meeting room, and two dressing rooms in a music room. Like I said, Japan is weird.

After getting into the stupid dress, putting the headband on, and strapping on the ballet-like heels, I walked out of the dark room. Only to run into Nessa, who was being shoved into a different dressing stall.

"No! I object! Please don't make me wear it!" she shouted at Hikaru. Of course, he only smiled and shoved her behind the curtain. Then, seeming to notice me, he grinned.

I raised an eyebrow before stepping out. I trudged over to the couch and sat down. It seemed now that every male in the room was staring at me. "What is it, pervs?" I yelled at them. They said nothing. I decided to go for the weakling. I walked over to Tamaki, lifted him by his shirt, and yelled in his ear. "Why the hell are you perverts staring at me?"

He blinked once before glomping me. "YOU LOOK SO CUUUUUUUTE!"

I twitched. Seriously? Dear Lord... My face started turning colors. I felt woozy.

"Boss!" Kaoru shouted. "You're choking her!"

The pressure around me disappeared. I gasped in some much needed air. "T-thank you." I panted. Kaoru grinned and walked off again. I tried getting my breathing back to normal.

Kyoya glanced at me over his glasses before going back to work. I stuck my tongue out at him. I hated this stupid club... I yawned and closed my eyes. I still felt people staring. "What is it?" I asked without opening my eyes. I heard whispers throughout the room. The only word I caught was witch. I smiled. "I am not a witch..." I murmered slightly. Ok, I wasn't a witch, but I freaking wish I was. Powers would be so cool. No, I just had very good senses. I could feel people looking at me, I could feel when people walked into a room, I could find pressure points, and I had a knack for finding people's flaws.

I felt prescences next to me. The heat started to connect with the air, allowing me to hear their movements. They were trying to grab my arms. Before they reached me I slapped the two in the face. I opened my eyes and saw the twins, staggering away. I raised an eyebrow. "Uhhhh, why were you going to grab me?"

They smiled devilishly before skipping off. I sweat dropped. Akward... I pushed my legs on the table and shove my hands behind my head. "Hey Hunny, can I have some cake?" I called over to the boy at the table. He was about to answer, but Tamaki instantly went over there.

"No! Don't give her sugar! She bites!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and went over there any way. I made sure he watched me as I slowly took a piece of cake from the table. I swallowed it slowly, until my face twisted into disgust.

I glared at the twins. They were laughing. "You little...! You don't just go pouring vodka on a piece of cake! Blech, that tasted disgusting..." I wiped at my tongue. Hikaru stopped laughing and eyed me suspiciously.

"How do you know what vodka tastes like?" he asked devilly. My face paled. Crap. How was I supposed to explain a few drunken nights after concerts? Ugh, Boy did I hate allchahol.

"Ummm... no reason. I just know, kay? Now I believe you two gotta pay..." I went over to each of them and punched them square in the face. "Hmmmm... Kaoru, I think you need a new look... maybe some missing teeth?" I went to punch him in the mouth, but Hikaru caught my hand, twisting me down to the ground. I struggled under his grasp, but wasn't getting far. Ugh, this was the second time...

I saw Kaoru tense up a bit. Okay... what was that about? Oh well, just had to work on getting out of the situation. "See, didn't I tell ya you were a weak little girl?" Hikaru said to me, a smile on his face. Now, If he ever did this to Nessa, especially after what had happened to her...

On cue, she popped out of the dressing rooms. And immediatly froze. I decided to go for an actor's role. I fluttered my eyes shut and stopped fighting. Feigning being knocked out. Nessa still hadn't moved. I heard people yelling around me.

"Look what you did, you doppleganger!" Tamaki's annoying voice floated through. The pressure still hadn't let up.

Kaoru. "Hikaru! Get off of her!" He sounded off. Weird. But I couldn't open my eyes to see his expression. Not until his brother got the hell off me. The weight never shifted. I slowed my breathing to make it look like I was being crushed. I felt eyes on me. From every direction. The figure never moved.

It took a while, but after Tamaki and Kaoru shouting at him, he finally rolled off of me. In that instant I opened my eyes and got to my feet. I smiled brightly at the boy's faces. But Hikaru didn't look confused. He looked knowing. Like he had known I was faking. Well, then again, he was closest to me. But the other's faces (except for the two emotionless creatures) looked dumbstruck. I turned to Hikaru.

"Hey, thanks for getting off of me. You're actually pretty heavy." I smiled at him, then went back to the couch. I started humming, waiting for the doors to open. This was going to be a fun day...

"ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD, BUT NOW. WOAAAAAAAAH, THINKING WHaT. THE HELL." Autumn shouted from the dressing room. I cringed at the sound. She was singing off key for the time being.

"Does she have to sing so loudly?" Hikaru asked. I shrugged.

"You guys gave her vodka. So she won't go as crazy as with sugar, but she'll be a bit...out of character."

I heard laughing from the stall, then my cousin emerged. She didn't act like this from any alchahol. No, just Vodka. I learned that the hard way. I went over to her, trying to help her walk. She shook her head. "Nuh uh. I can walk. Seeeee?" she took a step forward, then stumbled a bit. She smiled wide when Kaoru went to catch her. "Hi prettyy boy!" she slurred. I face palmed my head.

Kaoru blushed lightly at her comment. Anyone could tell he liked her, and she liked him. But, they were also oblivious to the fact. I smiled slightly. It was cute, actually. She was very knowing for a lot of things, but she had a very blind eye when it came to love. She was shy, too. Not many people knew that. But me. And who I liked, well... My gaze went over to Kyoya for a split second.

She didn't come out of his grasp until I pulled them apart. "Okay, well, I think we'll be going. See ya tommorow, guys." I waved and led my drunk cousin out the door.

She shook her head and dug her heels into the carpet. "Nuh uh. I don't wanna go. I wanna stay heres with all the pretty boyss," she said. Hikaru raised an eyebrow. I could even see amusement in Kyoya's eyes. I sighed.

"No, Autumn. We can't stay. You need to go home before your head starts hurting." I tried ushering her out again. She shook her head.

"No. I re-fusssse"

I sighed. "Fine, whatever." I turned to Mori. "Can you please make sure she stays out of trouble, Mori?"

He nodded and responded with an "Ah." I smiled and exited the room. I couldn't wait to see what hell she would rise. "Have fuuun!"

**Kaoru**

I swear, I will never give Autumn vodka again. She went into full flirty mode, even trying to get Kyoya to ask her out. It was sickening. And I couldn't help but feel jealous. I liked her, okay, a lot. Which was unusual for me. I never liked anyone. And all I could do while she tried to seduce Hikaru was stare.

She giggled and bit her lip cutely. I felt my mouth start to water. "Hehehe! Hikaru, I think that you should wear red more often. It would bring out your eyes more. Red and gold go together, you know." She batted her eyes at him while putting her hands on his shoulders. It took all of my will not to go over to her and drag her away.

Hikaru laughed. He looked like he was really enjoying this. My eyes narrowed. "Autumn, I think you should sit down for a bit," I said over to her. Her attention turned to me, questioning.

"But why, Kaoru? I don't feel bad or anything. Well, I gues there is a slight headache..." she trailed off and put a hand to her head. A piece of paper fell out of her sweatshirt pocket when she did so. I reached for it.

"What's this?" I asked, starting to unfold it. I saw two people staring at me, their arms around each other. The girl was thin, curly dark brown hair falling to her shoulders. Her smile looked contagious, much like Autumn's. The man was tall and had blonde hair that went to just above his ears. He had green eyes, just like the woman's. In front of them was a little blonde girl, maybe just over the age of three. She had an all too familiar grin, bright blue eyes, and a soft round face. "Is this your...family?" I asked her.

She blushed slightly before tking the picture back. "Yeah, that's my mommy- I mean mom and dad." She smiled wide before glomping me. I let out a noise of surprise. She ws regaining her flirty attitude again. "You know, you and Hikaru look a lot the same, but you would look better in blue. But a dark blue, like navy." She slurred, looking me in my eyes. Everyone had just decided to ignore her and continue to pack up. Except for Mori, who kept glancing over here to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

I blushed at her sudden closeness. "Uhm... Autumn, I really think you should sit down, drink some water." She pouted.

"Whyyyy?" she whined. I laughed nervously.

"Uh, becaause you gotta get some of the alchahol out of your system," I started to drag her, "Come on." I was suddenly stopped when she pulled her arm away. "What is it?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly before flinging herself on me, causing me to stagger backwards. It took a lot of will power not to respond to the kiss she planted on my lips. My eyes widened and I froze. Mori was suddenly over here, dragging her away.

"Mooooooori! No! I was trying to make out with Kaoru!" She shouted. I felt the heat rise to my face while Hikaru started laughing. I glared at him. Of course that only made him laugh harder. I was still dumbfounded though. She...had...kissed me... Suddenly a small smile played on my lips. She had kissed me.

oOo

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. Stupid vodka, stupid twins, stupid Host Club, stupid blackmail, stupid vacation! I was shook yet again. I growled and shot up, punching the figure in the face. I didn't know or care who it was. I wanted to sleep forever, then wake up and kill the twins.

There was no blood, luckily. I saw a blonde sitting there, cradling his face, muttering something about his beauty. Damn Tamaki! How the hell did he get in here! What time was it? I glanced over at my clock. It was...six p.m. Ugh, I wanted to go back to sleeeeep. I fell back against the pillows, already pulling the covers over my head to go back to sleep.

"Autumn! Get up! You're king has a surprise!" Tamaki was already trying to get me up again. I glared at him while removing the covers. His face paled and he bolted from the room. I smiled happily and fell against the pillows. They were so fluffy.

He came back and shook me yet again. I sighed and slowly rose from the bed. "Tamaki Suoh, if you do not leave my bedroom in the next ten seconds you're life is going to end slowly and painfully." I gritted out. My head still hurt bad. I hate vodka. And worst of all, I can't remember anything from after Hosting hours ended.

he cowered out of my room. I heard the footsteps go down the stairs, and soon after "Janessa! Your cousin threatened to kill me!" I smirked with satisfaction. Before I went downstairs to see what the hell the host club had for me, I decided I would look decent. I went to change out of my light purple camisole that was practically see through and the small polka-dotted shorts. I threw on a pink sweatshirt and some jeans, not really worrying about a shirt. I would go down stairs, tell them to piss off, then go back to sleep.

I walked down the stairs, regretting not throwing a bra on, at least. I went through the kitchen and into the living room. And there sat the lovely host club, waiting for my arrival. "Okay Host people..." I muttered, waving a hand dismissively. "What do you want with me, and why did it involve sending your so called 'King' to his doom?" I saw Tamaki hiding behind Haruhi, as if she could protect him. I raised an eyebrow.

Kyoya set down his lap top (which I named Frank just because.) and looked me in the eye. "Ah, Autumn-san. Nice to see you're feeling better." I glared at the man before he smirked slightly. "The club has a special day planned for our customers tommorow. You and your cousin are required to be at the beach. Last time didn't go too well for everyone, so we're trying to make it up to our customers." His stupid voice was irritating.

"Fine, sure. When do you want us to...to uh..." My eyes started to droop again. I was tired. My head hurt. My stomach wasn't doing well either... My lovely pain thoughts were interrupted by someone shaking me. "What? Oh yea when do we leave for the uh beach?" I mumbled. I turned to my left. It was Kaoru shaking me. Oh boy did I want to kill those twins...

I growled and attempted to punch the boy. But he moved out of the way, taking advantage of my slow state. I tried again. And he moved. When I kept trying to hit him, he laughed. I glared at him. "Stupid twin..." I muttered under my breath. I turned my attention back to Kyoya, who was looking along with the rest of the Host Club amused. "You were...saying?" I yawned and stretched, causing the hoodie to rise and reveal my stomach.

"Yes. We will leave now. You needn't worry about clothes, the twins have picked out some clothes from their mother's line for you girls to wear." He had a small smile on his lips. Shit. The stupid twins were going to make me wear something extremely slutty. Juuuuuust great! Note the sarcasm.

Then a very stupid question popped into my head. Why hadn't I thought of this before? "Where's Nessa?" I asked wearily. What did they do to her? Did they kidnap her again? Oh god, that would that do to her? And what if they did...other things...to her? Wait. I'm just tired. They wouldn't do that to her, right?

Hunny replied this time, with his voice cheery as always. "Nessa-chan went upstairs to get dressed!" I sweat dropped, remembering that I should get dressed too. I wasn't even wearing a bra...

"Oh, well I'll go get dressed too, then." I started walking towards the kitched for the stairs. But I ran into Nessa and fell down. And, a cold calculating voice rang through my ears.

"No, I think we'll be going now." Kyoya stated, getting up to leave.

"No! B-but! I can't wear this!"

Kyoya didn't even sto0p walking. "Don't worry. Once we get there, you will be given appropriate attire." And then he walked out. I was about to protest further, but the twins grabbed my arms and dragged me out

"Hey you two! Put me doooown!" I whined. Usually I would have beat them down, but I was still sleepy. All I got were snickers. No, not actuall Snickers. I really really wish. Then I'd be like Popeye with his spinach! I giggled, which was kind of out of character. The twins gave me a questioning stare after throwing me into the limo with the rest of the host club. I was smished up in between them.

"Sorry, thinking about Snickers, that's all..." I mumbled. They seemed to accept it. I sighed and closed my eyes. I'd just sleep in here. I fellt the lovely blanket of sleep wrap tightly around me.

**Kyoya**

I was surprised no one had taken notice as to why Autumn had wanted to change. Then again, with these dim wits it'd take a whole week. The only other one seeming to know ws her cousin.

Janessa was defanately different. I had been able to figure out that she was kidnapped when she was younger, but I couldn't find any medical records from the event. And surely they would have had her checked out for her health. But Janessa was more mature than her cousin, knowing how to take care of Autumn. She would be something to work on. Someone to figure out.

I looked her way. I couldn't read her like I could other people. Autumn was a bit of a challenge too, but not as hard as Janessa. She was just staring out the window, trying to ignore Tamaki. She looked at me watching her. I quickly turned, and for the first time in my life, I think I actually felt my stomach turn towards another.

**Kaoru**

Much to my delight, After Autumn fell asleep her head went to my shoulder. She didn't snore and looked peaceful when she slept. Her hair spilled over my shirt, and she smelled like mangos. I don't know why, but she smelled like mangos.

She started shifting her body. I froze, afraid I would wake her. There were reasons why you didn't wake her. I learned that the easy way, luckily. But she only turned to face me, her body pressed against my side. But it seemed a lot squishier than it should.

And then my stupidness faded away and I now realized why she had wanted to go get dressed. There wasn't anything underneath the hoodie. Just her body. I gulped down the excess saliva that had started to form. Did Hikaru notice yet? I looked over at my brother. He was sleeping also.

I looked at the rest of the host club. Tamaki was annoying Janessa and Haruhi, Hunny was eating cak, Mori was... being Mori, and Kyoya was typing on his laptop. Well, Kyoya had probably known. I guess to him it wasn't a big deal...

Then I started thinking about if she'd like what Hikaru and I had picked out for her. Even though I did like her, I still liked teasing her. We knew how she hated things that revealed, so for both of them we picked out a white string bikini with dark blue strings, with very short, blue shorts. We didn't want to go too far, just enough to annoy them. Then we picked out some night gowns and other things we thought they'd enjoy. We put all the rest of the real girly stuff into Huruhi.

I looked back down at Autumn. She seemed so content snuggling up to me. I smiled. I really did like this girl. Hikaru had asked me if I did last night, too. I just didn't know if she felt the same. Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. Or maybe I should just be quiet and watch her sleep.

**Me: hehehehehehehehehe...I already have the next chapter done. Now, the next chapter will be short, but that's only to add suspence.**

**Autumn: YOU'L NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS TO M-**

**Me: SHUT UP AUTUMN! YOU WILL RUIN IT!**

**Autumn: Oh yeah... hey wait a minute...WHY THE HELL IS KAORU WATCHING ME SLEEP?**

**Me: It's romantic!**

**Autumn: No, it's stalker-ish. And creepy. How would YOU like it if a random red head started watching you sleep?**

**Me:...I see you're point...**

**Tamaki: REVIEW!**

**Me and Autumn: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people of Earth.**

**Janessa: You're from Earth too...**

**Autumn: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...**

**Me: Who gave her Vodka? AGAIN?**

**Kyoya: 'Flashes a small smile'**

**Me: YOU! 'Kicks him in the face'**

**Kyoya: You will pay for new glasses.**

**Me: Nah, just add it to Haruhi's debt. She won't care.**

**Haruhi: What?**

**Me:Hehehehehehehehe...ANYONE GOT ANY MORE LEMON HEADS?**

**Janessa: Oh no...**

I yawned and stretched. Hmmm... Where was I? I looked to my left and right. It looked like a guest room...

I got out of the bed. I was wearing what I had been earlier. How did I get in here? I opened the door slightly. Ok, so I was in some sort of mansion? It was a long hall... I took a step out. Where was the rest of the host club? What time was it? I now regret not wearing a watch.

I walked down the hall silently, still confused. Left or right? Left. I went through the mansion like a maze. I wonder where Janessa was? God, Maybe I should have stayed in my room. What if I got lost? I never was one for mansions.

I heard a noise coming from my left. Of course that made me jump, considering I couldn't see anything in the pitch black hallway.

"H-hello?"

The noise came again. I moved slowly over to where it was coming from. Now this is the part where the crowd goes "Run, run!" But I'm me, so I have to see what it is. It turned out to be in a room. Now I was extremely scared. What was behind the door?I guess I would find out.

I turned the knob unsurely, certain a montster was going to pop out. But I was greeted by something far more...disturbing...

"What the hell is going on in here." I said with wide eyes.

Tamaki was on the ground, his arms round Haruhi. She had a blindfold on and earplugs in her ears. And believe me, I always asume the worst in every situation. Tamaki quickly went away from the girl and was pulling at my feet.

"Oh no! Not again! It's a complete replay! AHHHHHHH!Please don't tell the rest of the club! It's not what it looks like! Please!" I raised an eyebrow. He...did...this...before?

Holy shit. "Yeah, uhm, sure. I won't tell the rest of the club. But, uh, hey. Juuuust wondering, What the hell is going on?" Haruhi was still scrunched in a ball. There was a flash of lightning and a low rumble. She whimpered a bit and pulled the blanket around her closer.

Oh. She's afraid of storms. NOW things made sense. I sighed out in relief. At least he wasn't as perverted as I thought. "Okay. Well, I think I'm going to go try to find that room I was in before. Have fun... comforting..." I quickly shut the door and turned around. To run into Kaoru.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, nearly falling to the ground. Kaoru grinned. "What the hell...are you doing here..." I panted, recovering from my scream.

"Came to find you. I went to your room but you weren't there." I didn't blush, because I rarely did.

"Why were you in my room?" He smiled again before leading me down more halls.

"To see if you had woken up yet. You've been asleep for a while."

I yawned slightly. That's when I remembered that I was still only wearing a sweatshirt and jeans and refrained from stretching. We walked in silence before I remembered to give him a reply.

"Oh."

"What?"

I smiled. "Sorry just replying to your answer."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's a little late, don't you think?"

I grinned. "It's never too late for anything."

We reached a door and he opened it. But it wasn't the room I was in earlier. "Hey, what the heck. I thought you were taking me to my room?" He smiled evilly.

"I never said that." I gaped at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to find my room?" I whisper shouted at him. His smile never left.

"You can always stay here."

My eyes widened. "No way. I'd rather sleep in the hall. In fact, it's starting to look very comfortable..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. Then I remembered something Haruhi told me. "Don't you and Hikaru share a room anyway?"

He gave me a questioning look. "How'd you know that?"

"Haruhi told me when we went shopping the other day." I looked up at him. "So, see ya." I turned and left, a bit startled on the inside. Was he just playing with me? Or did he really want me in there? Did he feel the same way that I thought I did to him? Oh well, way too mushy.

I walked through the halls, still a bit confused. Maybe sleeping in the halls wasn't a bad idea... I crouched down and patted the ground. Ugh that felt uncomfortable. I got back up. How was I suposed to find my room? It looked like all the other doors, right? Wait, no. I left my door open. So just look for an open door.

I looked at all of the doors. None of them were open. Grrrrrrr. Was it in another hall? Possibly. But I didn't want to look. I actually wanted to eat. And I really wanted some candy. Screw looking for my room. Where was the kitchen?

Wait wasn't there like a door or something? Yeah, I saw it earlier. It led into the kitchen. Grrrrr, I needed to stop getting lost. I wonder what would happen if I sat down until someone came to get me? Yeah, that would actually be a good plan! Yay Autumn!

I plopped down in the middle of the hallway, waiting till someone came. But time ticked on. And on. And on. No one came. Not even a maid. I frowned. This wasn't proving to be very productive. Maybe not a good plan. But before I could think of a better one, Things started getting dizzy. Then a sudden screech went throughout the mansion, and the next thing I knew I was hit very hard in the head. That's when everything went black.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Autumn: Agin with the mystery...**

**Me: I will make you die, if you want.**

**Autumn: Isn't it bad enough that you make me look stupid? I'm starting to think dying is better...**

**Me: What's wrong with you today? You're so gloomy.**

**Autumn: Nothing, it's just the fact that I got no romantic scene...sigh...**

**Me:You read another romance novel again, huh?**

**Autumn: YES! IT WAS SO SAD! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A FLUFFY SCENE! I GOT A PERVY SCENE!**

**Me: Sigh...do you mant me to post the special scene that I had planned for halloween?**

**Autumn: You WHAT?**

**Me: Ummm... I made a halloween scene...I guess it's kind of romantic...But it's for later in the story...**

**Autumn: Damn it! Ooooh, I know! Post a teaser! I'll just read it later, but post a small part of it for them...hehehehehehehe**

**Me: You work deviously...I like you. Ok, next chapter will be a teaser. Review!**


	7. Special chapter!

**Ok, So...I know I haven't updated. I wrote this scene for this story that just popped into my head. This is not effecting the timeline. It was meant for halloween but my internet was out then. Well, it still is but... So... Here. I hope you like it, I wrote it a while ago, but still.**

**Me: Here's your romantic scene Autumn!**

**Autumn:...I can't believe you did this to me.**

**Me: Stop sulking. It's romantic...**

* * *

><p>The evening was great. I loved having parties with the host club, but halloween... God, I just loved parties. They were coming over so we could eat lots of candy and watch lots of scary movies. Of course, I tried convincing them all we should go trick or treating, because a) free candy and b) getting to dress up. So, we made a compromise where everyone was to come in costume and bring a bag of candy. I was over joyed.<p>

My costume wasn't too bad. I was wearing a black school-girl skirt, a leather tank top, and some black angel wings. I was also wearing knee high laced boot with my hair in pig tails. The halo was very crooked, showing off the whole 'dark angel' effect. I liked it alot, actually. And I got lucky with the small angel wings, not massive ones that can't fit through the door.

Nessa decided to be a cat. She put on some white ballet flats, black jeans, a black tanktop, some white gloves, and white kitten ears. She also had a fuzzy white kitty tail, which I continued to play with. I found it very cute.

The living room was set up spookily. Well, what I considered it. The drapes were shut, any lights tht were on were dimmed, and I had scary music playing from my room, so if everything was quiet you could hear it. Candles were set up everywhere. I loved fire, even if it was the thing that took my old life away.

When the doorbell rang, Nessa and I both raced to the door. And, lo and behold, the host club entered. Tamaki decided he needed to dress up as a prince (surprise?) and wear a crown and everything. He seemed to think that Haruhi needed to be a princess, because she was also in a very cheery outfit. Luckily, it wasn't one of those poofy ones. It was just a flat pink dress, and a weird hat thingy. She didn't look happy about wearing it.

Hunny was dressed as a black mouse, and Mori was what looked like a rat. The twins were dressed as Fred and George Weasley, which made me laugh. They acted like it, too. And last but not least, Kyoya was dressed in a black sweater and dress pants. I saw Nessa pout.

"Kyoya, you're not wearing a costume!" she exclaimed.

He pushed up his glasses and looked her in the eye. "I brought a mask, but I will not wear it. It interferes with vision, and I already wear glasses." I sweat dropped. Okayyyyyyy. I turned to the rest of the host club.

"Hey guys! Please hand over your candy now!" I stuck my hand out happily. Seven bags of candy were soon balanced there, about to tip over. I quickly brought them over to the two big bowls I had, pouring them in there. I had several popcorn bowls set in the kitchen for later. I would mix a whole bunch of recess in with my bowl, because that's just how I am.

Soon enough, we were all sitting in the den, the darkest room we had. We were watching the whole _Saw _series. Hunny was hiding in Mori from the movie on the couch, Tamaki shrivled in a ball next to them. His eyes were bugged out, and I laughed silently. By his feet was Haruhi, sitting on the floor. She didn't seem worried about the movie, but I saw her eye the window suspiciously every so often after light would hit it.

Kyoya sat in a recliner, watching with an amused expression. But what really made me smile was Janessa smished up against him, cowering in fear. They looked so cute together. And I saw a hint of warmth in Kyoya's eyes. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making me grin crookedly. It was so cute. _They _were so cute. If only I could find a love like that.

Hikaru was lying down in front of Haruhi, watching with a horrified expression. I had half a mind to go get my phone. But what was astonishing was the fact that he wasn't with his twin. No, the one with his twin was me.

Kaoru was leaning up against a wall, me leaning in his lap. My wings were next to us, and I was smiling. His arms were wrapped around my waste. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest. It was sweet, really. Except for the shivers that went through both our bodies every ten minutes from screaming.

Suddenly a loud boom shook the house. Haruhi's eyes widened and she shrunk into a ball, covering her ears. I was refreshed with the memory that she was afraid of thunder. Slowly dismantling Kaoru's hand, I got up to leave. "Hey, haruhi. I'll go get Jill, okay?" At her questioning stare, I refrased it. "I'll go get my iPod."

She nodded once with a shiver. I left into the living room, going next to the candle. That's where I had left it. I went to grab it, but the fire caught my eye. I smiled slightly and reached my hand out to it. I watched as the flame spit at my finger before jerking it back. Suddenly a memory shook inside of me. That feeling, it felt so familiar. My breathing started to get faster.

_I tried lighting the first match, but got no luck. I pouted and tried again. Nada. It was annoying me. I only had a box, not an entire army of matches. Technachly, I wasn't supposed to have any. But daddy had left them out..._

_I tried again. This time, it sparked to life and I quickly moved it over to the candle I had in my room. It got there in time, and the small angel candle now had a flame. I stared admiringly at it. I smiled big. I loved fire. It was so unpredictable, and so pretty. I felt like touching it. I leaned in close, ready to touch my tiny seven year old finger to the light. _

_Suddenly it lurched, lightly grazing my finger. I yelped out in pain, moving my hand to suck on the injury. But unfortunately, I tipped the candle over. I looked at it curiously, wondering what it would do. At first, it did nothing. But then my papers on the ground burst into flames. My eyes widened as I saw it go to the carpet. I screamed and ran into the living room. We had a small house, so it wouldn't take much to get outside._

_Not even thinking about my parents, I ran through the house, screaming as loud as I could. I burst through the door, running to the neighbors house. I asked if I could use their phone. They asked why, and I told them there was a fire. They instantly asked where my parents were._

_That's when I lost it. My eyes bugged out as I tried to run to go get my parents. They had been in there. They were probably going to my room, seeing what the commotion was. They would have to get out! I screamed and struggled against the old lady as she yelled at her husband to call the fire department fast. I screamed, yelling "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_There was a blast of sirens, and I saw lights and fire through my teared eyes. The neighbor was cradling me, trying to comfort me any way she could. "Shhh baby, they'll be alright." But I knew they weren't. We didn't have many doors, and I had many flamable items in my room. It would stretch fast._

_My heart nearly stopped when I saw two figures carrying bodies rush from the building. My daddy was slightly stirring, coughing every once in a while. But my mom only took in shallow breaths. She was practically dead, I could sense it. And...It was all my fault. It was all my fault that my parents died. But suddenly, everything went blank. The last thing I remember was a slight wave of my father's hand, as if to say goodbye. I cried myself into oblivion, forgetting everything but seeing the fire in my room and running away from my parents_

My eyes were tear filled. I-I killed my parents. I was the reason they died. I was the cause of death, not a fire. It was all my fault...all my fault...I bolted up the stairs, crying silently, not thinking straight. I was the one who killed them. I killed my poor parents, because I was stupid. I had killed them. I had killed my family.

I burst into the room, the music not even bothering me. I slid against the wall, not shutting my door. I killed my parents. My hands traveled to my hair, gripping it painfully. I...killed them. It was...All my fault. I started the fire, I hadn't even told them to run. I just saved my own life. It was...all my fault.

Tears flooded from my wide eyes. No, I couldn't have. I wasn't supposed to remember anything from that day. I had killed my parents. I had...I had...Killed them. I killed a mother, and aunt, a some day grandmother. I killed a father, an uncle, someday a grandfather. I killed the two halves that had made me a whole. The two loved ones who were me. I had killed the people who had given me life...

I saw a letter opener on my desk and desperately grabbed for it. I didn't deserve to live. I wasn't good enough. I had killed people. I hadn't given them any warning. I had been selfish. I didn't deserve life. I took the letter opener and cut away at my arm. I didn't need hands... I took it away, seeing the blood ooze out of my arm. My tears dripped into my blood, mixing salt with the crimson. Things started to get funny. I shakily aimed the letter opener at my heart. I...I didn't deserve to live. I plunged it right below my cleavage, not quiet going all the way through. I cried out in pain, screaming as it broke through the final layer of skin and hit my insides. I pulled it out, noticing all of the blood emerging from my body.

I started to get woozy. Things blurred together, focusing and then unfocusing. I saw a bit of orange, screaming and shaking me. I ignored it. The blood pooled from me. I saw the oblivion. It was always welcoming. I ran towards it, already feeling the pain disappear. This was a nice place...

**Kaoru**

I was wondering what was taking her so long. Haruhi had long given up, cowering into Tamaki's lap, waiting for the thunder to stop coming. Tamaki finally gave her some ear plugs he had just found in his pocket. She had her eyes glued shut, her hands over her plugged ears, and her whole body shaking.

But now everyone was wondering where Autumn was. Nessa started squirming in her sleep against Kyoya, but not waking up. Hikaru looked up from his spot on the ground, but didn't quiet get up yet. Kyoya was trying not to wake Janessa. I got to my feet, venturing out to find her. Where would she go?

I looked in the living room, where her iPod lay on a table. It looked untouched. Where did she go? I left the living room and looked in the dining room, the office, the kitchen, but still got nothing.

Suddenly a scream from upstairs shook me. My eyes widened as I darted up the stairs. Autumn's door was open, and I saw the slightest bit of crimson creep by it. I froze before rushing in. Her blood was the first thing that caught my eye.

The dark room made it easy to see the lightning flashing outside. I threw myself to the limp figure, shaking her. Blood seeped from the gash in her chest, coming out in flows. I called for help, an ambulence, anything. I couldn't let her die. No, I hadn't told her how I felt about her yet. I had to... I had to see her live.

She fluttered her eyes, barely noticing me. Her hand cradled around the wound, and I held her tight. "No, no...Don't die. I can't let you die. I just can't..." I pulled her chin up to meet me in the eyes. "Don't die on me Autumn, you got that? You cannot die..." She shook her head slowly. The life was fading from her, I could feel it.

"N-no-o. It's a-a-all m-mmy-my f-fault. I k-ki-kille-d themmmm," she whispered. I held her closer. A tear escaped from my eyes, dropping onto her forehead. I pulled her face to mine, inhaling her fragrance. You could barely make out the scent of mangos underneath the smell of blood. I washed my breath over her face before lightly letting my lips rest on hers. I kissed her gently, but it was still filled with hunger. She couldn't die...

I pulled away, trying to get her to keep her eyes open. They kept trying to close, and I constantly shook her. Suddenly Tamaki burst in the room, staring at the scene. He got wide eyes before calling Kyoya, telling him to get an ambulence or anything that could transport fast. I heard barely anything, I was focused on the light haired girl.

Tamaki took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Autumn's center, trying to stop the bleeding. I let him take her away, down to the vehical waiting to take her to the hospital. I watched numbly.

Hikaru was soon kneeling beside me, patting my shoulder. "She'll be okay, Kaoru."

I nodded slowly, then wiped the tear from my eye. I got up, and ran down to get to the hospital. I wouldn't let her die. I couldn't.

I loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok, disclaimer, I don't own Ouran and the characters assosiated with it. Except for Autumn and Nessa<strong>

**Autumn: I'M IN THE HOSPITAL!**

**Me: Autumn...This was only meant to be romantic...You're not in the hospital...Unless of course the viewers think I should use this for later and continue it. Cause she did start the fire, btw. But, she didn't remember. Untill now.  
>Whatever, review. Or else I won't be encpuraged enough to keep writing.<strong>


End file.
